


Rhythm And Sin

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, slight fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: Underground rapper Im Nayeon sets her eyes on Rich girl Park Jihyo.The chemistry sparkles and the rest is history.





	Rhythm And Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Underground Rapper!Nayeon and Rich Girl!Jihyo? Yes please.  
I am absolutely not sorry for this at all. 
> 
> Crossposted to [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1421384/). And, my twitter here: [Sicckgirl](https://twitter.com/SicckGirl)

An underground rapper from the slums of the city was sliding her tongue across the wealthy girl’s smooth, shaven legs. When the night started neither one of them expected to end up in bed, closely tangled with one another. Who would have thought about it?

Who would have thought that that foul-mouthed and sinful tongue of Im Nayeon would circle around those tantalizing nipples with such sensual slowness? Who would have thought that Park Jihyo, always pristine and always proper, would mouth all kinds of unholy words and profanities to the heavens in the privacy of her room?

Jihyo would have never guessed that Nayeon--with her obscene lyrics and her poetical flow--would manage to get Jihyo quivering, her legs parted wide for such an attractive woman, her thoughts only circling around the strange force of lust. A force that she was brought up to ignore and even shame.

In the club, from the wrong parts of town, some may say, when rapping her original works (mixed with a catchy tune and melody to make you grind against anyone, even a stranger), Nayeon was the Queen of the party and everyone knew it. When she stepped into that spotlight, she knew it was her moment. Her ingenious lyrics had everyone either laughing or cheering along, the passionate couples grinding furiously against each other to the tempo of the music (ignoring the brazen vulgarities a little bit), the beat influenced by the hottest beat from South America. The sweating, grinding, drunk bodies was a testament to the club’s lineup of performers. It showed.

It just so happened that the bored rich girl Jihyo, with her raven black short hair and innocent face, was invited and dragged here with her friends still wearing a very adorably pastel pink skirt that was far too short for this club, a white blouse that looked so fine that a few girls had been staring at it for a while. Jihyo was not only sticking out like a sore thumb, she was as painful as one, not wanting to get up from her seat while her friends were a bit too eager to get on the dancefloor. Jihyo only accepted to come here because of them and they all disappeared the moment they got near the dancefloor, almost getting sucked into its clutches, now forming part of the gargantuan mass of bodies a little too close to each other for comfort. It could very well be a monster on its own, almost. 

Jihyo was awkwardly sitting there by herself, with alcohol that she felt too pure to touch and not thirsty enough to drink. She shifted and looked everywhere, feeling and BEING out of place. The clear difference between her upbringing and others was evident from miles away and she could only think about what they were saying about her in their heads, if they were not too busy making out over there or flirting. Finally, her eyes had landed on the stage and that was the last place she would look at for a good chunk of minutes. She was hypnotized, mesmerized, amused and entertained for sure.

When she saw Nayeon on stage, sweating and wearing a sports bra, a necklace with an upside down cross hanging low on her and baggy sweatpants with tons of stickers--most of them profanities and anti-establishment--, Jihyo felt… something strong. Wild.

Nayeon had been performing for a while, the crowd with its blood peaking and pumped to continue partying all night long. Every time the energetic rapper started to bounce around the stage, everyone followed. When the song finished off, a thunderous crowd exclaimed for more. A true entertainer, for sure. Nayeon had them all gripped by the balls (or ovaries) with her style, her narrative. Dirty, raunchy and absurd, but oddly engaging. For someone who looks so good to be saying such preposterous things?

Jihyo focused on the lyrics for the next song was had to gasp at how crude Nayeon was but also couldn’t help but to keep her flushed face, almost in a trance, headed towards Nayeon’s every move. Especially because the song being played was particularly hard hitting.

Succinctly put, the song was mostly directed towards those snobbish, rap-hating folks (Jihyo knew plenty of them) that were a little too obsessed with their hate and (or) felt ashamed to admit liking some songs. It was mostly a mockery towards them and telling them to let loose and to enjoy the beat, enjoy the art, the music, to let those prejudices aside and discover the new beat coursing through their veins, to feel the addictive rhythm that yanks their bodies to the dance floor, even encouraging those shy girls to hike their skirts up and to break their backs, to seduce the fat, the sweaty, the thin, the ashmatic, the bartender, the grandfather, the uncle, the reaper, the deceased and satan with their moves. In itself, it was quite absurdly grotesque, but the word play and the vivid scenario was nothing short of mind blowing, coupled with Nayeon’s incredible energy? Art. 

Art that served to change Jihyo’s already fragile thoughts about rap and the underground rap scene. Art that invoke laughter, cheers, questions, disdain (naturally, not everyone will like it) and smiles.

What further cemented Nayeon in her mind was the ability to even make fun of herself when the next rap came on. She not only made fun of herself but reminded everyone of the roots of rap, a slow classic beat that reminded Jihyo of New York. Not just New York, but a New York where the drizzle pours down and the busy people scurry to find shelter and to get to their destination. She could almost picture Nayeon walking down the wet streets of the bustling city, feeling her words hit skin deep.

Hip-hop, rap, a culture once grounded with poetry in rhythm, nuzzled deep in the underground, now mainstream and sometimes forgetting its roots, its true beauty. Nayeon was there to remind them that true hip-hop, true rap, was not dead. It just changed its course and expanded for its survival, but the core of it was still burning deep within the underground culture. Nayeon’s eyes were filled with passion for the subject, her voice even raising when the faster and more intricates line came in, her body unable to stay still in one spot of the stage. To embrace both change and the roots was the final message and it seemed to click well with other artists. It seemed to be amusing that such a pretty face, such a frail looking woman, could spit so much truth and have so much talent, especially in a field with people who look far tougher than her and could intimidate anyone.

The crowd roared once again and bid farewell to the pale, adorable looking rapper. Nayeon had stepped off stage, greeted by the tougher, more aggressive looking artists about to hop onto the front to replace her. Though, an act like hers was not to be matched so easily.

Jihyo was in total trance, of course. Even with the dim club lights flashing on Nayeon’s face, the darkness covering her body and face temporarily as she stepped away from the busy dance floor, Nayeon was very attractive. Not only attractive but her own personality, her sensuality, her work…

To think that not forty minutes before that moment, Jihyo had been in a boring, snooze fest of a banquet with her father’s company and her possible next ‘conquest.’ By that I mean that her father and mother are going to force her to date the young boy until she tenaciously declined and proved her case on why the guy was bad. It felt like she was going to court every time with her mother, her father being a key witness for the mother and the judge was the grandfather whom she prefers not to bandy words with. She had felt nothing for the young man, who smiled so brightly and had such a fine suit. His words were rehearsed most likely, he felt just as awkward as she was and it looked like none of them wanted to be there. 

Jihyo could almost bet the guy was gay and hiding. He glanced over at the waiter and his eyes grew in size. She could almost smile, until later she glanced up at the waitress subtle smile. Jihyo’s heart stopped when she remembered that she was no different than that boy. Should she say anything about it, or make a comment about how cute the waitress was, she would be in big trouble. Either way, there was not a time where that conversation would ever be proper, much less here with the shining silverware and the stiff manners.

Everything was proper, the fork here, the knife over there, don’t eat too fast, wait for the elder to eat, smile more, keep your legs together, talk to the boy. 

Ugh. 

She was winded up and tense, wanting to explode and to say a lot of things.

And Nayeon happened to be so free on stage, so eloquent, so smart and so damn sensual in an obscene manner, not afraid to say that she would lick every inch of a woman even if she was sweating after dancing. But far more than that? The way the woman comically delivered those funny lines, the way her passion was visible from miles and miles, the way she spiced everything up. A line that was absurd and a little gross so when she recited it she made a funny face--as if she regrets getting the visual, which made everyone laugh. That charm, that lack of seriousness when the song didn’t need it, that made everything Nayeon was.

Jihyo laughed as well, the bad day slipping past her lips with her laugh. Her night was brightened.

She saw the popular artiste walking further away from the crowd, closer to the tables filled with people who couldn’t dance, were flirting and getting to know one another or didn’t feel like getting up. She had grabbed her shirt, apparently having thrown it to someone in the heat of the performance and--.

Oohhh, la la!

They both locked gazes for a lengthy amount of time, something that would make any normal person awkward. Had they both been with friends, their friends would have been absolutely worried. It was like they were communicating through a radio signal that was foreign to everyone in the club and with the busy life of everyone around them, no one seemed to notice this. Jihyo’s face was amazed with her lips parted, Nayeon smiled cheekily and made it her mission to get there.

Jihyo had no idea how to react to the woman approaching, but there she was, right before her with a big smile and a cheerful disposition in general. She offered to shake hands and it was like the vibrant power of Nayeon was transmitted instantly to Jihyo.

The words started to flow naturally, such an organic chemistry and synergy happening before their eyes that could give anyone goosebumps. But then, as the words started to flow, Jihyo noticed an interesting layer on Nayeon. Despite starting the conversation with energy (and retaining that energy), the talented rapper was a lot less frantic and as the conversation smoothly moved along, Nayeon was getting cozier. She almost expected the woman to be dynamite, speaking way louder, unable to sit still and perhaps a bit more like the crazy persona in stage. Her suave and chill personality was juxtaposed to her energetic presence on stage. Maybe all that running and jumping having mellowed her down and drained her a little bit, akin to a cathartic release. In reality, Nayeon felt peace and neither one of them realized this.

Jihyo was a little more uptight, a little more proper, sitting upright with her palms sweating under the table. The grinning rapper noticed this, patting her shoulder (now fully comfortable) and encouraging her to let loose. In contrast, Nayeon was slightly hunched forth and relaxed, her palms openly drumming against the table to the beat of the bass vibrating against the foundations of the building. 

“You know, I’m not even supposed to be here,” Jihyo giggled once the song was over, able to speak in a normal volume. “My parents would kill me.”

Nayeon couldn’t help but to have that mischievous smile on her face. “Are you liking it here so far?”

At that moment, the big eyes girl couldn’t help but to give that adorable, genius woman a complete once over, not even being discreet about it. When she caught herself, she gasped and apologized. “I’m sorry, I hope that wasn’t inappropriate.”

“I told you to let loose, relax,” Nayeon laughed in return.

But with that obvious interest in mind, Nayeon went forward with a boldness that had Jihyo’s legs wiggling with excitement.They openly flirted with words at first and then with gazes, then with a sly touch under the table that began at the knee and spread towards Jihyo’s inner thighs, Jihyo’s foot rubbing against Nayeon’s shin. Then it was naughty whispers on Jihyo’s ears that had her flustered. Nayeon was certainly good at making the atmosphere sensual, even in the middle of the club and Jihyo was very intriguing and entertaining to Nayeon, a woman with similar interests to her.

At one point in the night--well, morning rather--, they gave each other a knowing look and they both knew where they were going next.

That was just a few hours ago. 

This woman was someone that her father would hate to guts and her mother would sue for merely breathing within the perimeter of the house. Jihyo knew this well.

Should Jihyo’s mother know, as of that moment with the dawn breaking and the soothing blue of the sky only making the moment more intensely and soothing, that her daughter had just gotten done eating out this woman, this attractive rapper, and now had welcomed her between her legs? Well, her mother would be fuming but that would not be the end of it.

Oh, but Jihyo’s fine and pristine bedroom, colored with pastel pink since the age of five, held and concealed every hungry moan from the two of them, the window closed but not locked in case of needing an escape.

“Fuck,” Nayeon grunted, her voice no stranger to that word. For Jihyo, it was both a turn on to hear it and to realize that Nayeon was loving to feel her pussy rubbing against her own. The warmth of Nayeon’s pussy against her own was ambrosial, both of their juices now mixed in together to make the sweetest honey, their foreheads pressed together as if they had been lovers for centuries.

It was a passionate encounter, full of chemistry that came seemingly out of nowhere, their bodies connected together through some unknown force and a primal urge. Mutual attraction in its pure state. An ardent kiss in the darkness of the club sealed the rest of the night together.

Such kiss was replicated in the bedroom, both tender lips nuzzling with each other, the shyness of Jihyo’s lips was endearing to Nayeon who was a dynamite that was going to usher her in, placate her nerves to enjoy the crude ride through and through. Nayeon was a wordsmith for sure but her lips and body spoke stronger stanzas than her usual work. The furor from Nayeon’s body went from the stage to this performance, her youthful body willing to put up with everything. Her hips moved with a slow rhythm, flowing so naturally through her body and moaning at the very moment their pussies rubbed, loving the sensation of Jihyo’s hand going through her hair and grabbing a fistful, the other digging its nails on her shoulder and digging a little deeper with each buckle of her hips.

The kiss, though intense and addictive, was over soon enough but they both didn’t separate from each other, their noses nuzzled and their eyes connected by a force so strong that it had them both surprised. Their hearts were beating at different tempos, their moans in unison, their heavy breathing also mismatched, their lifestyles different, their passions alike, their upbringing antithetical to one another, but somehow they were there with one another, bound together by some astral force and a savage need for affection and sex. For that moment, they were one, merged into the other. An ephemeral moment, yet powerful.

A desire that, out of the two, Jihyo had burning within her for longer. 

Being brought in such a tight, restrained family with strange values and backwards logic, she was celibate for a big part of her life. This is by no means her first experience, but this is the first one where she felt her desire being satisfied. She felt, for the first time, the intense sensation of being deeply connected to something. On a sensual level, of course, but something else was brewing and the thrill of doing something that her pompous family considered ‘wrong’ was… so enticing! 

By no means Nayeon was the perfect lover, having grabbed Jihyo’s breast a little harder than intended and having apologized for such and Jihyo had dug her nails a bit too hard, getting a chuckle and a soft tease from Nayeon. But that was the best part, it wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t like porn, it wasn’t like the dreams of the prince being perfect in every way. Nayeon was human, a human with a history vastly different than hers--as hinted and mentioned between the loud music in the club. 

No playing matchmaker, not being bound together by boring circumstances OR interests.

It was a genuine connection made by two genuine people. Nayeon’s genuine interest to understand and learn the ways if Jihyo’s body was sexy, Jihyo’s genuine interest to explore and discover new things with Nayeon was just as sexy.

Nayeon had started to go a little faster, softly asking Jihyo’s consent to do so. With a tender nod and a loving smile, Jihyo held Nayeon’s face into her hands and caressed her cheeks. “Remember, don’t be loud.”

Nayeon nodded and leaned in, giving the attractive stranger a peck so tender that was reminiscent of old lovers getting their good morning kiss after years together. It made Jihyo’s heart flutter with that tiny gesture. 

The rhythm got faster, the friction and the pleasure more intense and they both did their best to contain their moans, or to placate them into the tiniest grunts and whines. Just for the two of them to hear and for no one else, like an affair that was not happening. The door locked and no witnesses, except for the occasional bird making a stop for the railings of the balcony next door, peeking inside the window from afar. 

Nayeon’s teeth occupied themselves briefly by grabbing hold of Jihyo’s lower lip, making the girl giggle when she growled playfully and let them go; her thrilling touch admiring and worshiping those toned, meaty thighs that would drive anyone crazy. Jihyo’s hands went from holding tight on her shoulders to grabbing hold of her hips, as if to encourage her to go harder, admiring her intricate movement, her passionate flair. It was like the woman was following the beat to a song in her head, never missing a beat, her lips pressed against Jihyo’s collarbones, starting to slowly trail upwards, to the side--travelling high and low, writing poetry on her skin. Poetry of pure and raw passion. Her tongue slide across her skin and tickled those sleeping nerves, made numb with all the clothes, finishing off with a tender suckle that was not enough to leave a mark.

Though Nayeon’s mark would not be visible, Jihyo felt that Nayeon had left her mark all over her body with every kiss, every touch and every squeeze.

The two of them enjoyed the moment so much, but it was soon over before they realized it. They wished it would continue and somehow were both craving their climax and pushing it back, wanting to have more of each other. But they couldn’t push back any longer, definitely not Jihyo. She was the first to come and had to have her mouth clamped shut by Nayeon’s hand, moaning muffled against her palm and her eyes squeezing shut at first before fiercely connecting with Nayeon’s. Those big eyes were telling, lust having taken over completely. Jihyo rode her peak through and through with the help of Nayeon’s incessant movement, her encouraging words to let herself go fully, without restraints and without any worries. For the first time, Jihyo felt such an intense pleasure built at the very bottom of her womb and spreading far and wide. Compared to her previous encounters? They were zilch.

Nayeon’s orgasm was coming close behind, Jihyo desperately grabbing Nayeon’s face and engulfing her in a fiery kiss that had their tongues clashing with one another in an instant, rubbing and teasing. When Jihyo pulled away, she brushed her thumb against a panting Nayeon’s lower lip, soon sliding it into her mouth and feeling that bite, that suckle. 

And then Nayeon came.

Strangely enough that was not the end of it. As soon as Nayeon came and rode her orgasm, Jihyo pushed her down on the bed and got in position, taking the reins. Nayeon’s surprised face only lasted a few seconds before she laughed, a laugh that was short lived as well when Jihyo started to rub her pussy against Nayeon’s again. That laugh transitioned so smoothly into a moan which Jihyo felt very proud of producing. Then she moved her hips again and made another one, then again. And again.

Sensuality was brimming from Jihyo when she usually kept it concealed. They both smirked at each other, Jihyo because she was feeling herself loose, going wild like how Nayeon (and her songs) told her to be and Nayeon because she always felt honored and amazed to see the metamorphosis of a woman who came to embrace the most ferocious and exquisite sides of herself.

Such fervid sexual encounter escalated quickly into another climax, Jihyo’s rough and zealous moves hitting just the right way for the two of them, her salacious smirk and her ravenous appetite made Nayeon feel overwhelmed with pleasure, she felt out of control--and what better way to lose control to a woman who was this good?

They peaked at the same time, holding each other tight and biting each other’s shoulders to stop themselves from moaning out loud, from alerting the masses of their lustful affair. It was for naught, as the sudden shuffling of someone’s feet just down the hall alerted both of them and sent their adrenalines to peak higher than their fading climax. They both detached from each other just a bit, enough to look at the closed and locked door and then at themselves. Instead of panicking with worried faces, they both smirked and started to move with haste but not an ounce of fear in their bodies. Jihyo’s body was too giddy to move but she tried to get up and at least put her panties on; Nayeon’s body was also giddy, but she worked hard to get dressed faster than Jihyo. 

The shuffling was getting closer and Nayeon was taking long strides to Jihyo who was busy looking for her bra. She grabbed her arms, yanked her close and gave her one more kiss, a sloppy but powerful kiss.

“Thank you for that sugar, baby,” Nayeon said lowly, her raspy breath coming out after.

Jihyo bit her lower lip and watched the dressed Nayeon swiftly go to the window. She admired that woman and the way she, not at all scared, climbed the window sill and peaked down. With a shrug, she said ‘No problem’ and waved Goodbye. Then she jumped off. 

Jihyo, mostly to make sure she was fine, went over the window and saw Nayeon dusting off any dirt from her clothes, walking so casually down the street as if she had not just jumped out the window of a wealthy household from respected members of the town. Members that were not only incredibly religious but straitlaced when it came to sex and reproduction.

And gays.

Nayeon was casual, with her hands in her pockets and a winner’s smile on her face. 

Jihyo, from afar, closed the window and leaned against the wall with the same smile, a girly and small squeal coming out of her before the post-orgasmic bliss finally kicks in and her legs are back to being jelly. At least she can lay down on the bed.

Nayeon, on the other hand, had to find secrecy inside a forestal part of the nearest park, behind the bush. She sat down and dropped down on the floor with her eyes facing the soothing clouds; she was panting and with her hands in her head. She really was about to get in serious trouble there, but she made it out and that was okay. But now, she needed to get back home, one foot at that. Well, she could always take out her phone and…

She patted for the bulge of her phone on her pockets and was met with just a wallet and the keys to her apartment. An apartment that was really far in walking distance.

Ooh, damn.

But then she thought about it well. Soon enough, Nayeon started to laugh. She knew exactly where her phone was and she would have to go back and get it eventually, right?

Nothing like the perfect excuse to meet again and reunite, possibly rekindle the intense flame that happened between them just now.

Nayeon’s laugh died down to a few chuckles here and there as she panted, her body still ticklish at the euphoria.

Life IS kinda crazy. Nayeon liked it exactly like that.


End file.
